Placówka/Rozdział siódmy
W tydzień po kostiumowym balu dziedzic z żoną opuścili wieś przenosząc się do Warszawy. Miejsce ich zajął pełnomocnik Hirszgolda, piegowaty Żydek, który zamieszkał w małym pokoiku w oficynie, żelazną sztabą zamykał drzwi na noc i sypiał z dwoma rewolwerami pod poduszką, a po całych dniach przeglądał albo pisał rachunki. Ze dworu część mebli wywieziono za państwem, resztę Hirszgold kazał sprzedać. Jeden z okolicznej szlachty nabył sprzęty z salonu, drugi z pokoju jadalnego, trzeci z sypialni. Bibliotekę kupili Żydkowie na funty, proboszcz zaopatrzył się w amerykańskie organy, ogrodowe kanapy i krzesła przeszły na własność Grzyba, a Orzechowskiemu dostał się za trzy ruble wielki sztych Ledy z łabędziem, do której nabywca modlił się z rodziną. Posadzki wyjechały aż do guberni, aby tam przyozdobić lokal sądu okręgowego, zaś adamaszkowe obicia ze ścian kupili krawcy i przerobili je na gorsety dla wiejskich dziewuch. Kiedy w parę tygodni po wyjeździe państwa Ślimak zajrzał do dworu, struchlał na widok zniszczenia. W oknach nie było szyb, przy drzwiach na oścież otwartych ani jednej klamki, ściany obdarte, podłogi wyrwane. Salon podobny był do gnojowiska, w buduarze pani arendarka Joselowa postawiła kilka kojców z drobiem, a w kancelarii pana mieszkało paru Żydków i leżały ogromne stosy pił, toporów i łopat. Służba folwarczna, która według umowy miała tu miejsce do św. Jana, wałęsała się z kąta w kąt próżnując. Furman od cugowych koni pił na zabój, szaf arka leżała chora na febrę, a jeden z fornalów tudzież chłopak kredensowy siedzieli w areszcie gminnym, oskarżeni o kradzież klamek i drzwiczek od pieców. — Kara boska! — szepnął chłop i strach go ścisnął na myśl o nieznanej potędze, co w okamgnieniu zrujnowała dwór stojący od wieków. Zdawało mu się, że nad wsią i doliną, gdzie urodził się i wychował i gdzie na wieki spoczęli jego prości ojcowie, że nad tym cichym kątem świata zwiesza się niewidzialna chmura, z której spadł pierwszy piorun i zdruzgotał siedzibę dziedziców. W kilka dni okolica zakipiała nowymi ludźmi. Byli to tracze i cieśle, po największej części Niemcy, sprowadzeni do wykonania pilnej roboty. Szli i jechali drogą około chaty Ślimaka gromadami, niekiedy uszykowani jak wojsko. Roztarasowali się we dworze, wygnali służbę z czworniaków, wyprowadzili resztę bydła z obór i zapełnili wszystkie budynki. Nocami palili wielkie ogniska na dziedzińcach, a rankami całą bandą maszerowali do lasu. Z początku nie znać było ich roboty. Wkrótce jednak, kto miał dobre ucho, a stanął na wzgórzu, mógł słyszeć lecący od strony lasu szmer. Szmer ten dzień po dniu dzielił się na pojedyncze odgłosy, jakby kto palcami bębnił po stole, tak że w końcu już całkiem wyraźnie słychać było stukanie mnogich siekier i chrzęst walącego się drzewa. Las jakby zniżał się, na jego falistym konturze ukazywały się coraz to nowe zęby, w oczach ludzkich nikły wierzchołki, w ciemnozielonej ścianie zaczęły przeświecać jakby szpary, potem jakby okna, wreszcie — wyłomy, przez które wyjrzało niebo, zdziwione, że pierwszy raz, jak świat światem, patrzy na dolinę z tej strony. Las padł. Zostało tylko niebo i ziemia, a na niej trochę kęp jałowcu, trochę leszczyny, trochę młodych sosenek, niepoliczone szeregi pieńków i całe stosy leżących drzew, z których pośpiesznie obcinano gałęzie. Nic z liściastego narodu nie uszanował topór drapieżny. Nic, nawet dębu, po którego stuletniej korze ześlizgiwały się wstęgi piorunów. Zapatrzony w niebo zwycięzca burz prawie nie dostrzegł kręcących się u stóp jego robaków, a ciosy siekier nie więcej go obchodziły od pukania dzięciołów. Padł nagle, przekonany w ostatniej chwili, że to świat się obalił i że na tak niepewnym świecie żyć nie warto. Był inny dąb, na którego zeschłej gałęzi powiesił się kiedyś nieszczęsny Szymon Gołąb. Ludzie odtąd mijali go ze strachem. Toteż ujrzawszy gromadę traczów z siekierami zaszemrał: "Uciekajcie stąd, bo imię moje znaczy śmierć. Jeden tylko człowiek dotknął ręką mych konarów i umarł." Gdy zaś tracze, zamiast usłuchać jego życzliwych upomnień, poczęli go rąbać i coraz głębiej zapuszczać mu w ciało ostre żelaza, wpadł w straszny gniew, ryknął: "Zdruzgoczę was!..." i obalił się na ziemię. Sosna, w której dziupli kryła się para wiewiórek, widząc powszechne zniszczenie cieszyła się nadzieją, że uniknie złego losu przez wzgląd na swoich lokatorów: "Litość ich wzruszy, bo cóż są im winne biedne, małe wiewiórki?" — szeptała i padła miażdżąc własnym ciężarem wystraszone zwierzątka. Tak ginęły mocne drzewa jedno po drugim; nad ich grobem płakała mgła nocna i kwiliły ptaki pozbawione ojczystych siedzib. Starsze od lasu i mocniejsze od dębów były ogromne kamienie, gęsto rozsiane po polach. Chłopi nie tykali ich, raz dlatego, że żaden nie dał się ruszyć z miejsca, a po drugie, że nie były im na nic potrzebne. Zresztą tułało się między ludźmi podanie, że za pierwszych dni stworzenia zbuntowane diabły ciskały tymi kamieniami w aniołów i że ruszać ich nie warto, bo na całą okolicę mogłoby spaść nieszczęście. Leżał więc każdy na swoim miejscu, otoczony kępą trawy i mchem porosły. Co najwyżej pastuch, nocujący w polu, rozpalał pod nim ognisko, zmęczony rata j kładł się na południowy spoczynek albo chytry na pieniądze człowiek szukał pod nim ukrytych skarbów. Gorszego nic im się nie zdarzyło. Dziś przecie i dla głazów wybiła ostatnia godzina. Współcześnie z niszczeniem lasu jakowiś ludzie poczęli przesiadywać około sędziwych kamieni. Na wsi z początku myślano, że Niemcy szukają skarbów, ale wnet Jędrek wypatrzył, że oni wiercą dziury. — No, i nie głupie te Szwaby, żeby wiercić kamienie — mówiła zmywając naczynia Ślimakowa do starej Sobieskiej. — Choroba wie, na co im to?... — E... widzicie, kumo, ja wiem, na co oni to robią — odparła baba przymykając czerwone oczy. — Na cóż by? Chyba przez swoje głupstwo. — Ni!... — prawiła Sobieska. — Oni, widzicie, wiercą, bo oni, widzicie, słyszeli, że w takim kamieniu siedzi żaba... — Więc co z tego? — zapytała Ślimakowa. — Więc oni, widzicie, chcą zobaczyć, czy to prawda. — No, a z tego im co? — A choroba ich wie — odpowiedziała Sobieska tak przekonywającym tonem, że Ślimakowa uznała kwestię za wyczerpaną. Tymczasem Niemcy nie szukali żab w kamieniach, lecz w wywiercone dziury zakładali naboje, przysypywali je piaskiem i poczęli głazy rozsadzać. Cały dzień trwała kanonada, której huk rozchodził się po najdalszych krańcach doliny, głosząc wszystkim i każdemu z osobna, że nawet skała nie oprze się Niemcowi. — Twardy naród te Szwaby! — mruknął Ślimak przypatrując się podruzgotanym olbrzymom. I pomyślał o kolonistach, którzy nabyli grunta dworskie, a chcieli kupić jego ziemię. — Cosik ich nie widać — dodał. — Może wcale nie przyjdą?... Koloniści jednak przyszli. Pewnego dnia, było to w początkach kwietnia. Ślimak jak zwykle wyszedł przed wschodem słońca z chaty zmówić pacierz i zobaczyć, jaka będzie pogoda. Wschód już jaśniał, gwiazdy pobladły, tylko jutrzenka błyszczała jak klejnot na niebie, a na ziemi witały ją świergotem zbudzone ptaki. Chłop utkwił oczy we mgle, co na kształt śniegu bieliła pola i łąki, i szeptał: "Kiedy ranne wstają zorze." Nagle od strony górnych pól usłyszał hałas. Było to skrzypienie z wolna toczących się wozów i głośna rozmowa ludzi. Zaciekawiony wbiegł na pagórek z sosną i ujrzał niezwykły korowód. Był to długi szereg wozów okrytych płótnem, spod którego wyglądały tu ludzkie głowy, tam sprzęty domowe albo rolnicze narzędzia. Przy wozach szli albo siedzieli na kozłach, z nogami zwieszonymi na orczyki, ludzie w długich granatowych kapotach i w kaszkietach. Do niektórych wozów przywiązane były krowy, w dłuższych odstępach między wozami uwijały się niewielkie gromadki świń. Na samym końcu toczył się wózek, mało co większy od dziecinnego, na którym leżał mężczyzna z nogami zwieszonymi do ziemi, ciągniony z jednej strony dyszla przez psa, z drugiej przez kobietę. "Szwaby idą — przemknęło chłopu przez głowę, ale odepchnął pierwszą myśl. — Może to Cygany? — dumał. — Ni, Cygany noszą się czerwono, a ci granatowo i żółto. A może to tracze?... Tracze nie ciągnęliby za sobą bydła, wreszcie, po co by tu szli, kiedy już lasu nie ma?..." Tak bił się chłop z myślami, a raczej uciekał przed jedną, że idą koloniści, którzy kupili dworskie grunta. — Oni albo i nie oni — poszeptywał, zapatrzony w gościniec. Tymczasem Niemcy zjechali w dół i przez chwilę nie było ich widać. Chłop przetarł oczy. Może rozpłynęli się w dziennym świetle, a może ich ziemia pochłonęła? Gdzie zaś!... Wiatr powiał z tamtej strony i znowu przyniósł powolny turkot kół, skrzypienie dyszlów, gwar ludzkich głosów. Znowu spoza góry wychyliły się łby końskie, granatowe kaszkiety woźniców, szare płachty wozów i głowy Niemek w pstrych chustkach zawiązanych pod brodę. Ziemia krok za krokiem ustępuje pod kopytami ich wychudłych koni. Już wjechali na ostatni szczyt, oblani złotymi potokami słońca, krzykliwi, jaśniejący, witani śpiewem skowronków, które w jesieni będą łapać i zjadać. Daleko za nimi, gdzie za mgłą czarny las majaczył, słychać było głos kościelnego dzwonu. Czy on, jak zwykle, wzywa ludzi do pacierza, czyli też ogłasza im najście obcego narodu?... Ślimak obejrzał się. W chatach, po drugiej strome doliny, drzwi były pozamykane; na podwórkach nikt nie ruszał się i zapewne nikt by nie wybiegł przed wrota, gdyby nawet zawołać: "Patrzajta, gospodarze, co tu Niemców wali!..." Wieś jeszcze spała. Teraz sznur wozów, napełnionych gwarliwymi ludźmi, począł wymijać chałupę Ślimaka. Zmęczone konie szły z wolna, krowy ledwie nogi wlokły, świnie kwicząc potykały się. Tylko ludzie byli kontenci, śmieli się, krzyczeli z wozu do wozu i rękami albo batami ukazywali na dolinę. Wreszcie zjechali na dół, wyminęli most i skręcili na lewo, na otwarte pole. We dwa albo i we trzy pacierze po nich ukazał się wózek, ciągniony przez psa i kobietę, i stanął obok wrót Ślimakowej zagrody. Tu wielki pies upadł na ziemię ciężko dysząc, mężczyzna z trudnością podniósł się na wózku i usiadł, a kobieta zdjęła szlę z karku i ocierając spotniałe czoło patrzyła na chatę Ślimaków. Chłopa tknęła litość. Zeszedł z pagórka i zbliżył się do podróżnych. — Skądeście, ludzie, i coście za jedni? — zapytał. — My koloniści, aże zza Wisły — odpowiedziała kobieta. — Nasi kupili tu ziemię, więc idziemy za nimi. — A wyście ziemi nie kupili? Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. — To u was taki zwyczaj, że baby chłopów ciągną? — pytał dalej Ślimak. — Cóż robić, kiedy konia nie mamy, a na własnych nogach ojciec by nie zaszedł. — To wasz ojciec? Podróżna skinęła głową. — I taki chory? — Jo. Chłop zamyślił się. — To niby on po proszonym jeździ za gromadą? — spytał znowu. — O nie!... — odparła z energią. — Ojciec uczy dzieci, a ja, jak mam czas, to szyję, a jak nie mam co szyć, wynajmuję się do roboty w polu. Ślimak patrzył na nią zdziwiony, wreszcie rzekł: — Wy musi że nie jesteście Niemce, kiej tak gładko po naszemu gadacie? — My z Niemców — odparła kobieta. — My Niemcy — odezwał się po raz pierwszy człowiek z wózka. W czasie tej rozmowy wyszła z chaty i zbliżyła się do wrót Ślimakowa z Jędrkiem. — Tęgi pies! — zawołał Jędrek. — Przypatrz no się — rzekł do niego Ślimak — jak ta pani bez całą drogę ciągnie chorego ojca na wózku. A ty byś, hyclu, tak zrobił? — Co bym miał robić? Albo tatulo nie mają koni!... — odparł chłopak. — I my mieli konia, ale teraz nie mamy — mruknął podróżny z wózka. Był to człowiek chudy, blady, z rudymi włosami i takimże zarostem. — Pewnie byśta sobie wypoczęli i zjedli co po takiej drodze? — zwrócił się Ślimak do podróżnej. — Ja nie chcę jeść — odparła kobieta — ale ojciec może napiłby się mleka. — Biegaj, Jędrek, po mleko — rzekł Ślimak. — Bez obrazy — odezwała się Ślimakowa — ale wy, Niemce, musi że nie mata własnego kraju, kiej przychodzicie tu do nas? — Tu nasz kraj — odparła podróżna. — Ja przecie tu urodzona, za Wisłą. Człowiek siedzący na wózku niechętnie machnął ręką i począł mówić głosem urywanym: — My, Niemcy, mamy swój kraj, nawet większy od waszego, ale tam źle. Ludzi dużo, ziemi mało, o zarobek trudno. A jeszcze musim płacić wielkie podatki, a jeszcze w wojsku służba ciężka, a jeszcze rozmaitymi karami okładają człowieka... Zakaszlał się, trochę odpoczął i mówił dalej: — Każdy chce, żeby mu dobrze było na świecie, i jeszcze chce tak żyć, jak jemu się podoba, a nie tak, jak inni mu każą... W naszym kraju jest źle, no więc przychodzimy tu... Jędrek przyniósł mleko i oddał je podróżnej, która napoiła ojca. — Bóg wam zapłać! — westchnął chory. — Tu są dobrzy ludzie... — Ino żebyśta wy nam nie narobili złego — półgłosem odezwała się Ślimakowa. — Co my wam możemy zrobić? — zapytał chory. — Czy wam ziemię zabierzemy? czy może w szkodę bydło wpędzimy? czy będziem kraść albo rozbijać?... Nasi są ludzie spokojni, nikomu w drogę nie włażą, byle im nikt nie lazł... — Zawdy kupiliśta naszą wieś — wtrącił Ślimak. — A po co ją wasz pan sprzedał? — rzekł chory. — Gdyby na tych gruntach zamiast jednego pana, który nic nie robił, tylko pieniądze wydawał, siedziało ze trzydziestu chłopów, nasi by fu nie przyszli. Albo — dlaczego wy sami nie kupiliście wsi całą gromadą. Taki wasz pieniądz jak i nasz, takie wasze prawa jak i nasze. Ale choć z dawien dawna siedzicie na miejscu, nie dbaliście o kupienie tych gruntów, aż trzeba było zza Wisły kolonistów sprowadzić. I dopiero jak nasi kupili, to was zaczyna kłuć w oczy. Pan was nie kłuł. Zadyszany spuścił głowę na piersi i przypatrywał się swoim wychudłym rękom. Po chwili znowu zaczął: — Wreszcie komuż to koloniści odsprzedają swoje kolonie? Chłopom. Za Wisłą wszystko po nas wykupili chłopi i wszędzie-kupują tylko chłopi... — Zawdy jeden z waszych chce grunt wytumanić ode mnie -odezwał się Ślimak. — Ale... hale!... — wtrąciła Ślimakowa. — Co on za jeden? — spytał chory. — Bo ja wiem, co za jeden? — odparł Ślimak. — Byli tu u mnie już dwa razy, jakiś stary i jakiś brodaty, a łakomią się na tę oto górę. Mówią, że będą na niej wiatrak stawiać. — To Hamer — półgłosem odezwała się podróżna patrząc na ojca. — A, Hamer — powtórzył chory. — On i nam narobił kłopotu — dodał głośno. — Nasi chcieli iść za Bug, gdzie ziemia kupuje się po trzydzieści rubli morgę, a on ciągnął ich tutaj, dlatego że u was kolej budują. No, i kupili nasi tutaj ziemię po siedemdziesiąt pięć rubli morgę, no, i wleźli w długi u Żyda, i nie wiadomo, co jeszcze wyniknie. Przez ten czas podróżna jadła chleb razowy i karmiła nim psa spoglądając na drugą stronę łąki, gdzie wśród ugoru rozłożył się tabor kolonistów. — Jedźmy, ojcze — rzekła. — Jedźmy — powtórzył chory. — A co się wam należy za mleko? — spytał Ślimaka. Chłop wzruszył ramionami. — Żebyśmy mieli — odparł — brać za taką rzecz pieniądze, to byśmy was nie zapraszali. — Ha, Bóg wam zapłać, kiedyście na nas tacy łaskawi — rzekł chory. — Szczęśliwa droga! — odpowiedzieli oboje Ślimakowie. Chory znowu układł się na wózku postękując, podróżna założyła sobie szlę na prawe ramię, przez piersi i pod lewą rękę, duży pies podniósł się z ziemi i otrząsnął na znak, że jest gotów do drogi. — Bóg zapłać! bywajcie zdrowi!... — rzekł chory. — Niech Bóg prowadzi! Wózek z wolna potoczył się ku taborowi. — Dziwny naród te Niemce — odezwał się Ślimak do żony. — On taki mądry, a jeździ wózkiem niby dziad. — Albo i ona — odparła Ślimakowa. — Czy kto słyszał, żeby zaś taki kawał drogi ciągnąć starego jak koń?... — Niezgorsi ludzie. — Wcale nie najgorsi i niegłupi. Po tej wymianie myśli małżonkowie wrócili do chaty. Rozmowa z chorym uspokoiła ich. Niemcy nie wydawali się im już tak strasznymi jak dawniej. Po śniadaniu poszedł Owczarz na górę orać ziemię pod kartofle, a Ślimak wymknął się za nim. — Miałeś przecie płot grodzić! — wołała za mężem gospodyni. — Nie ucieknie! — odparł chłop i szybko drzwi za sobą zatrzasnął, gdyż lękał się, aby go nie zawróciła kobieta. Dziedziniec przebiegł skulony chcąc w oczach niewiasty wydać się jak najmniejszym i chyłkiem wdrapał się na wzgórze, gdzie właśnie potniał nad pługiem kulawy Maciek. — A co Szwaby? — spytał parobka. Ślimak usiadł na zboczu góry tak, aby go z podwórza nie widziano, -i ostrożnie zapalił fajeczkę. — Siądlibyście se tu — wskazał Maciek batem na wyniesione miejsce — to i na mnie przyszłoby trochę dymu. — Co ci ta po dymie — odparł gospodarz spluwając. — Jak skończę, dom ci fajkę i się nią pocieszysz, a przynomni baby ślipie nie będą boleli, że styrczę na widoku. Maciek poszedł zagonem cmokając na szkapy, a Ślimak siedział na zboczu i patrzył. Siedział, oparł łokcie na kolanach, a głowę na rękach, aż mu na kark zsunęło kapelusz, palił fajkę pomaleńku... pyk-pyk, i wciąż patrzył. O kilkaset kroków od niego, za rzeką, na ugorze Niemcy rozkładali obóz. Ślimak wciąż palił fajkę, a spoglądał i każde drgnienie tej ciżby tłumaczył sobie w głowie. Już Niemcy wozy płótnem kryte uszykowali w kwadrat, tworząc z nich jakby parkan, wewnątrz którego stoi bydło i konie, a zewnątrz kręcą się ludzie. Ten wydobywa przenośny żłób na czterech nóżkach i stawia go przed krowami, inny wsypuje tam obrok z maniaka, inny z wiadrami idzie po wodę do rzeki. Kobiety wynoszą spod płacht żelazne kociołki i woreczki legumin, a gromada dzieci biegnie do jarów po opał. — Ale mają kupę hołoty! — odezwał się Ślimak. — Z całej wsi nie zebrałby tyle dziecisków. — Jak wszów — odparł Maciek. Chłop wciąż pali fajkę i dziwi się. Uroki czy co?... Wczoraj jeszcze pole to było puste i ciche, a dziś — istny jarmark. Ludzie nad wodą, ludzie w jarach, ludzie na zagonach. Tną krzaki, znoszą wiązki chrustu, palą ogniska, karmią i poją bydło. Już jeden Niemiec otworzył kramik na wozie i widać handluje, bo koło niego ciśnie się tłum kobiet i wyciąga ręce: ta po sól, tamta po ocet, inna po cukier. Już kilka młodych Niemek porobiły kołyski z płacht na widełkach i jedną ręką szumują zupę w kotłach, drugą huśtają płachty. Już znalazł się i konował, który ogląda nogę podbitej szkapie, już i cerulik, który goli na stopniu wozu starego Szwaba. W polu gwar, bieganina, robota, a na niebie słońce podnosi się coraz wyżej. Ślimak odwrócił się do Owczarza. — Miarkujesz ty, Maciek, jak ony prędko robią? Od nas, z chałupy, przecie bliżej do jarów niż z tela, a od nas idzie się po chrust na pół dnia. Te ci zasię pary uwinęły się we dwa pacierze. — Oho-ho!... — odparł Maciek czując, że to do jego powolności wypito. — Albo przypatrz ty się — mówi Ślimak — jak ony kupą wszystko robią? Przecie i nasi ludzie, bywa, że wyjdą gromadą; ale każdy krząta się sam za siebie, ino częściej odpoczywa albo jeszcze innym przeszkadza. Te zaś psiekrwie tak jakosik zwijają się, jakby jeden naglenia drugiego. Nie spróżnujesz, choćby cię kładło na ziemię, bo ci jeden tka w garść robotę, a już drugi na nią czeka i pili, żebyś kończył. Ino przypatrz się im i sam powiedz. Dopalającą się fajkę oddał Owczarzowi i wrócił do chałupy zadumany. — Wartki naród te Szwaby — mruczał — i mądry... Sokoli jego wzrok w pół godziny odkrył dwie tajemnice nowożytnej pracy: pośpiech i organizację. Około południa przyszli do Ślimaków dwaj koloniści z taboru prosząc o sprzedanie masła, kartofli i siana. Masło i kartofle dano im bez targu, ale siana Ślimak odmówił. — Dajta choć furę słomy — prosił jeden cudzoziemskim akcentem. — Ni, ani słomy nie dom, bo ni mom — odparł Ślimak. Kolonista z gniewu cisnął czapkę na ziemię. — A, szakrew, ten Hamer! — wołał — co on nam zmartwienia narobi!... Mówiła, szakrew, co mi tu nadziemy dworskie budynki i paszę, i szitko, a mi nie naleźli nic... We dwora paszi ni ma, a w budinkach sziedzą żydowskie karczowniki i gadają: "Nie ruszimy stąd!..." Właśnie gdy koloniści z worami kartofli na plecach opuszczali podwórko, odprowadzeni przez rodzinę chłopa, na gościńcu ukazała się bryczka, a w niej dwu dawno znanych Ślimakowi Niemców: stary i brodaty. Byli to Hamerowie. Koloniści, rzuciwszy wory, z krzykiem zatrzymali bryczkę. O czym rozmawiano? — chłop nie rozumiał. Widział tylko, że koloniści są źli, że pokazują rękami to na chałupę Ślimaków, to na dworskie budynki. Raz nawet zwrócili się do niego mówiąc po polsku: — Nawet głupi wi, co ćlowiek wyśpi się byle jak, ale stworzenie nie wyczyma w polu na zimny nocy!... Z takim lądem rok nie minie i diabli szitko wezmą...Potem znowu krzyczeli po niemiecku, to jeden, to drugi po kolei, jakby nawet w wybuchach gniewu zachowywali systematyczność i porządek. Natomiast obaj Hamerowie byli zupełnie spokojni. Cierpliwie i z uwagą słuchali wymyślania kolonistów, czasem tylko wtrącając jakieś słówko odpowiedzi. Gdy zaś koloniści zmęczyli się krzykiem, zabrał głos młodszy Hamer. Niedługa jego mowa widocznie ukoiła rozgniewanych, bo uścisnąwszy za rękę ojca i syna wzięli na plecy swoje kartofle i z wypogodzonymi twarzami poszli w stronę obozu. — Jak się macie, gospodarzu! — zawołał z bryczki starszy Hamer do Ślimaka. — Cóż, zrobimy handel o grunta? — Ni. — Po co go ojciec zaczepia? — przerwał niecierpliwie młodszy. -Przyjdzie on sam do nas. — Ni — odparł Ślimak dodając półgłosem: — A się hycle na mnie zajedli!... Bryczka potoczyła się dalej. Chłop popatrzył za nią, podumał, wreszcie począł mówić do żony: — To ci naród te Szwabska!... Hamery wyglądają na panów, a ci, co wzięli od nas kartofle, na chłopów; przecie jeden drugiemu rękę podaje za pan brat. U nas ludzie jak pogniewają się, to już nie wysłucha jeden drugiego; te zaś, pary, choć się gniewają, to zawdy jeden drugiego wyrozumie i zrobi spokój... — Co ty, stary, wciąż ino wychwalasz Szwabów — przerwała my Ślimakowa — a o tym nie myślisz, że oni cię chcą gruntu pozbawić? Bój się ty Boga, Józek... — Co mi ta zrobią! Gadaniem nic nie wskórają, bo zawdy im powiem, co wiem. A do rozboju przecie się nie wezmą. — Kto ich wie — odparła kobieta. — To pewne, że ich jest wielga gromada, a tyś jeden. — Wola boska! — westchnął chłop. — Rozum to oni, widzę, mają lepszy niż ja, ale kiedy przyjdzie na wytrzymałość — nie dadzą mi rady, oj, nie!... Przypatrz ty się — dodał po chwili — jaka to moc dzięciołów siada na jednej drzewinie, a wszyscy w nią kują. I co z tego?... Dzięcioł w końcu odleci, a drzewo zostaje drzewem. Tak i z chłopem. Siada na nim pan i kuje, siada gmina i kuje, siada Żyd i kuje, siada Niemiec i będzie kuł, ale przecie rady nam nie dadzą. Ku wieczorowi przybiegła do Ślimaków stara Sobieska. — Dajcie naparstek wódki — zawołała na progu — bo chyba dusza ze mnie ucieknie, takem pędziła z nowiną... Nalano jej naparstek, którego olbrzym nie powstydziłby się nosić na palcu, a baba wypiwszy zaczęła: — To ci u nas we wsi sądny dzień, Jezu!... Stary, widzicie, Grzyb, wciąż se układał z Orzechowskim, że koloniści tu nie przyda, a za to im, niby Grzybowi i Orzechowskiemu, uda się kupić ze śtyry albo i z pięć włók niby z gruntów dworskich... Bo oni, miarkujta se, chcą ożenić Jaśka Grzyba z Pawlinką, z Orzechowszczanką, i osadowić ich na roli po ślachecku. Bo przecie Pawlinką uczyła się przy dziedziczce haftu i dzirgania, a on, Jasiek, był przy kancelarii i tera se co święto chadza w surducie... Dajcie jeszcze naparsteczek gorzałki, bo mnie z wnątrza tak doi robak, że gadać nie mogę. Wychyliła drugi naparstek i prawiła dalej: — Tymci czasem, gadam ja wom, koloniści złożyli Żydowi połowę pieniędzy za grunt, no i sprowadzili się dziś na stałe. Jak ci to nie zobaczy mój Grzyb, jak ci się nie weźmie targać za kudły, jak ci nie przyleci do Josela i nie pocznie mu perswadować: "Ty parchu — mówi — coś ukrzyżował Chrystusa Pana, jeszcze i mnie okpiłeś?... Ty Kaifasie, ty Judaszu! coś ty gadał, że Niemcy nie zapłacą w czas i stracą zadatki, a ja grunt kupię?... A patrz ino, ty obrzezańcze (i ciągnie go do okna), że Niemcy całą bandą zjechali..." Josel na to: "Jeszcze nie wiemy, czy oni długo posiedzą, bo oni kłócą się z Hamerem i pewnie go opuszczą." Aż tu, jak naraz, daje Orzechowski znać, że oba Hamery przy jechały i że już między Niemcami zrobiła się zgoda. Grzyb, tak wam mówię, zajadł się, że posiniał na gębie i wciąż ino wybijał pięściami a krzyczał: "Wykurzę ja tych szczurów z tela!... Przyjechały na wozach, a będą uciekać piechotą!..." Aż go Josel pociągnął za rękaw, wywiódł do komory razem z Orzechowskim i cosik rajcowali po cichu. — Głupi on — odparł Ślimak. — Kiej w porę nie zmądrzył się na kupno, to już dzisia nie da Niemcom rady. To skrzętny naród. Oszołomiona wódką baba zataczała się na ławie. — Nie da im rady?... — mówiła. — Nalejcie naparstek... Jak nie da on, to da radę Josel, a nie Josel, to jego śwagier... Nalejcie naparstek... Mają oni sposób i na Śwaba. Co wiem, to wiem... Nalejcie, bo mnie ckli... Niejedno ja widziałam w karczmie... Żeby ten męczychryst nie mieszkał w naszej wsi, to byście wszyscy gospodarze cosik o tym wiedzieli... Po chwili zaczęła mruczeć niewyraźnie, potem szeptać, wreszcie — spadła z ławy na ziemię i usnęła na klepisku jak niemowlę. — Co ona gada? — zapytała męża Ślimakowa. — Zwyczajnie jak pijana — odparł chłop. — Wysługuje się Żydowi, to myśli, że on wszystko może zrobić, co ino zechce. Kiedy noc zapadła. Ślimak wyszedł znowu na wzgórze popatrzeć na obozowisko Niemców. Ludzie już skryli się w płóciennych budach, a bydło w czworoboku wozów, i tylko tabun koni pasł się na łączce niedaleko jaru. Czasem mocniej zaświecił płomień w dogasających ogniskach, czasem koń zarżał albo rozległo się wołanie zmorzonego wartownika. Ślimak wrócił do chaty. Rzucił się na posłanie, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Ciemność pozbawiła go energii, więc z trwogą myślał: czy on sam na odludziu potrafi się oprzeć tylu Niemcom? "Napaść mnie mogą... spalić!" — dumał przewracając się z boku na bok. Wtem, około północka, usłyszał z daleka huk wystrzału. Zerwał się. Strzelono po raz drugi. Chłop wybiegł na podwórko i tam spotkał równie wystraszonego Owczarza. Za wodą rozlegały się krzyki, klątwy i tętent koni. Stopniowo hałas uspokoił się, lecz w taborze nie spano do wschodu słońca. Na drugi zaś dzień Ślimak dowiedział się od kolonistów, że jacyś ludzie zakradli się do ich stadniny. Chłop zdziwił się. — O takiej sztuce — rzekł — nie było u nas jeszcze słychać. — Bo wasze konie zamknięte — odparł jeden z kolonistów. — Zresztą złodzieje rachowali na to, że my, zdrożeni, zaśpiemy. Ale nie my zaśpiemy! — dodał śmiejąc się. Wieść o napadzie na tabor kolonistów obiegła okolicę, wzbogacona w każdej wsi nowymi dodatkami. Mówiono, że utworzyła się banda koniokradów, którzy pochwycone konie aż do Prus odstawiają, że Niemcy przez całą noc walczyli z nimi i nawet paru zabili. Pogłoski te doszły po kilku dniach do uszu wachmistrza straży, który zaprzągłszy tłustą klacz do wózka wziął z komory beczułkę, od żony kilka woreczków i — pojechał na śledztwo. Niemcy przyjęli go w taborze doskonałą jałowcówką i wędzonym boczkiem, a Fryderyk Hamer objaśnił, że do ich koni, o ile on miarkuje, podkradali się dwaj ludzie, niegdyś dworscy, obecnie pozbawieni roboty: Kuba Sukiennik, były fornal, i Jasiek Rogacz, chłopak z kredensu. — Oni już siedzieli w areszcie — rzekł wachmistrz — za kradzież klamek i drzwiczek od pleców. No ale wyszli, bo nie było dowodów... a kto tu u państwa strzelał do nich? — dodał po chwili. — Czy on ma pozwolenie na broń? Hamer widząc, że kwestia staje się drażliwą, wyprowadził wachmistrza za tabor i udzielił mu pożądanych objaśnień, które go o tyle zadowolniły, że wnet odjechał. Zalecił też czujność nad końmi i powtórzył, aby koloniści nie mający pozwolenia nie trzymali broni. — A dom prędko pan wybuduje? — zapytał wachmistrz na od jezdne. — Za miesiąc powinien by już stanąć nasz folwark — odparł Hamer. — Bardzo dobrze!... bardzo ładnie!... oblejemy go. Od kolonistów wachmistrz udał się do dworu, gdzie piegowaty pełnomocnik Hirszgolda tak ucieszył się jego widokiem, że postawił butelkę krymskiego wina. Na pytanie jednak dotyczące kradzieży nie mógł dać żadnych wyjaśnień. — Ja, panie — mówił Żydek — jakiem usłyszał, że strzelają, zaraz złapałem do jednej ręki jeden rewolwer, do drugiej ręki drugi rewolwer i przez całą noc już nie zmrużyłem oka, tyłkom się bał, że i mnie napadną. — A pozwolenie ma pan na rewolwery? — Jakżeby nie? Mam. — Na dwa? — Drugi jest zepsuty i ja z nim chodzę tylko od parady. — A robotników ilu pan ma teraz? — Tych, co kręcą się koło lasu?... Czasem bywa po sto i więcej, a zwykle osiemdziesiąt. Jak się trafi. — Paszporty w porządku? Pełnomocnik natychmiast udzielił odpowiedzi w kwestii paszportowej, po czym wachmistrz pożegnał go. Siadając na wózek rzekł: — Niech się pan dobrze pilnuje, bo jak raz zaczęło się we wsi złodziejstwo, to już nie przepuszczą nikomu. A w razie wypadku, niech pan najpierwej mnie zawiadomi — dodał. Ostatnie jego słowa tak przestraszyły pełnomocnika, że od tej pory brał do swej oficyny na noc owych dwu Żydków, którzy dotychczas sypiali we dworze. Ze dworu wachmistrz zawrócił klacz do chaty Ślimaka. Gospodyni akurat zasypywała kaszę w garnczek, kiedy wszedł do izby otyły strażnik. — Niech będzie pochwalony — rzekł. — Cóż tu słychać? — Jedno z drugim nic, na wieki wieków — odparła Ślimakowa. Wachmistrz rozejrzał się po izbie. — Wasz jest? — spytał. — Gdzież by się zaś podział? Biegaj, Jędrek, po ojca. — Piękne krupy. To wy sami robicie? — Jużci. — Wsypcie no mi z garniec w woreczek, to wam oddam, jak będę tu drugi raz. — A woreczek pan starszy mają? — Jest na bryczce. Może mi i z jedną kurzynę sprzedacie. — Możemy. — To wybierzcie tam, byle młodą, i włóżcie na wózek pod kozioł. Wszedł Ślimak, a kobieta zajęła się wypełnieniem zleceń. — Nie słyszeliście, gospodarzu, kto Niemcom chciał konie kraść? — zapytał wachmistrz. — Bo ja wiem? — odparł Ślimak wzruszając ramionami. — Słyszałem, że parę razy strzeliły w nocy, a na drugi dzień gadały, co im ktości zaglądał do koni-. Ale kto by zaś, tego nie wiem. — We wsi mówią, że Kuba Sukiennik i Jasiek Rogacz. — Tego nie wiem. Słyszałem, że szukają obowiązku, ale znaleźć nie mogą bez to, że już siedzieli za złodziejstwo. — Wódki nie macie? Kurz tak drapie w gardle... Ślimak podał wódkę i chleba z serem. Wachmistrz wypił, chwilę odpoczął, wreszcie zabrał się do wyjazdu. — Wy tu, za wsią — rzekł na pożegnanie — powinniście być ostrożni, bo albo was okradną, albo samych posądzą o złodziejstwo. — Z łaski Boga — odparł Ślimak — nikt nas do tej pory nie okradł i my nikogo, to pewno tak ostanie do końca. Teraz wachmistrz pojechał do Josela. Szynkarz przyjął go z wielkim zapałem, kazał klacz zaprowadzić do stajni, a gościa zaprosił do najpiękniejszej izby chwaląc się, że ma w porządku wszystkie świadectwa. — Ale napisu nad bramą nie ma, jak trzeba — zauważył gość. — Zaraz będzie, jak tylko pan wachmistrz każe! — odpowiedział szynkarz usiłując objawami grzeczności pokryć wewnętrzny niepokój. Przy butelce porteru wachmistrz potrącił o sprawę napadu na tabor. — Co to za napad! — odpowiedział drwiącym tonem Josel. -Niemcy sobie strzelili na postrach, a ludzie zaraz gadają, że ich napada banda. U nas przecie nic takiego nigdy się nie trafiało. Wachmistrz obtarł chustką wąsy i rumiane oblicze i rzekł: — Banda, nie banda, ale swoją drogą Kuba Sukiennik i Jasiek Rogacz kręcili się koło koni. Josel skrzywił się i przymknął oczy. — Jak oni mogli się kręcić — odpowiedział — kiedy oni tej nocy spali u mnie? — U was spali? — zapytał wachmistrz. — U mnie — odpowiedział Josel niedbale. — A Orzechowski i Grzyb widzieli ich, że już z wieczora byli oba pijani jak bydło. Co oni mają robić — dodał po namyśle — jeżeli nie pić? Kiedy chłop nie ma stałego obowiązku, to on, co zyska w dzień, zaraz przepije na noc. — Ale oni mogli wymknąć się od was w nocy — zauważył wachmistrz. — Może się i wymknęli. Chociaż u mnie stajnia w nocy zamknięta, a klucz u miszuresa. Rozmowa przeszła na inne tematy, Wachmistrz z godzinę posiedział u Josela, a gdy mu klacz odpoczęła, kazał zaprząc. Już siedząc na bryczce rzekł do szynkarza: — A ty, Josel, pilnuj Sukiennika i Rogacza... — Czy ja ich ojciec albo czy oni u mnie służą? — spytał Żyd. — Nie to, że służą, ale że oni was samych mogą okraść, takie chłopy. — Będę miał na nich oko. Wachmistrz, ustawiwszy woreczki i beczułkę tak, aby mu nie zawadzały, wracał do domu. W drodze zdrzemnął się, a w tym półśnie, pół jawie wciąż snuły mu się przed oczyma postacie Kuby Sukiennika, Jaśka Rogacza i Josela szynkarza. Raz widział Sukiennika z mosiężnymi klamkami w rękach, to znowu Rogacza z żelaznymi drzwiczkami od pleców, to znowu ich obu otoczonych stadem koni, a zawsze gdzieś w pobliżu nich albo aksamitną jarmułkę, albo łagodnie uśmiechniętą twarz Josela. Czasem na chwilę i jakby za chmurą ukazywała mu się junacka twarz Jaśka Grzyba albo siwe włosy jego ojca. Wtedy wachmistrz nagle budził się i przerażony spoglądał dokoła. Ale prócz jego kłaczki, białej kury pod kozłem i drzew przydrożnych nie było tu nikogo. — Tfu! — splunął. — Mary... Między chłopami z każdym dniem znikała wątpliwość co do stałego osiedlenia się Niemców na dworskich gruntach. Rachowano, że na czas nie zapłacą raty Hirszgoldowi, oni jednak zapłacili. Mówiono, że kłócą się z Hamerami, a oni się pogodzili. Przypuszczano, że zlękną się złodziejów, którzy zakradli się do ich koni, lecz Niemcy, zamiast bać się, sami nastraszyli złodziejów. — No, ale zawdy oni niepewni swego, bo jakoś nie widać, żeby się budowali. Nawet gruntów im nie rozmierzono. Taką uwagę wypowiedział w karczmie Orzechowski jednego wieczora i zapił ją ogromną szklanicą piwa. Ale jeszcze gęby nie otarł, kiedy coś zaturkotało przed budynkiem i na krakowskim wózku ujrzeli jeometrę. Nie było kwestii, że to on, gdyż wiózł ze sobą pełną bryczkę kijów i łańcuchów. Poznał go Grzyb, z którym częste miewał interesa, poznali go wreszcie wszyscy gospodarze po sumiastych wąsach i po nosie czerwonym jak berberys. Kiedy strapiony Grzyb odprowadził do domu Orzechowskiego, ten mu rzekł na pociechę: — Wiecie, kumie, a może on, choćby omentra, nie do nas przyjechał, ino wstąpił se po drodze na nocleg? — Dałby to Bóg — odparł Grzyb — bo już bym chciał, żeby się nasze dzieci pobrały i żeby mi się ustatkował ten kondel Jasiek. — To kupmy im grunt gdzie indziej — wtrącił Orzechowski. — Na nic. Jak mi ten zbój zejdzie z oczu, to grunt sprzeda, a potem gdzie zmarnieje. — Moja Pawlinka go upilnuje. Grzyb smutnie zamyślił się. — Gadacie, kumie — rzekł — bo go nie znacie, jaki to pies. I ja, i wy, i Pawlinka będziemy go we troje pilnowali i jeszcze nie upilnujemy. Toż ci ten odmieniec jednej nocy w domu nie przenocuje, a jak się zdarzy, bez tydzień go nie widzę!... Pożegnali się gospodarze i każdy legł na spoczynek z odrobiną nadziei w sercu, że jeometra bawi we wsi tylko przejazdem. Następny dzień jednak przekonał ich, że byli w błędzie. Skoro świt bowiem wstał jeometra, zabrał z karczmy wiązkę kijów, blaszaną rurę z planem, oplataną butelkę najmocniejszej gorzałki i poszedł na dworskie pola. Przez kilka dni widziano go, jak chodził tam i na powrót w towarzystwie całej gromady Niemców. Jedni przed nim i za nim nosili tyki, drudzy rozciągali łańcuch, inni z jego kijów robili mu stolik, inni zaglądali mu przez ramię. On komenderował ludźmi na prawo i na lewo, zapisywał w książce, rysował na tablicy, a kiedy przypiekło słońce, rozkładał nad głową parasol albo przenosząc się na nowe miejsce, ssał okrutnymi łykami oplataną butelkę. Chłopi z daleka przypatrywali się tym manewrom milcząc. A czwartego dnia odezwał się Wiśniewski: — Psiakrew, żebym ja tyle wódki wypił, to bym jeszcze lepiej mierzył niż sam omentra! A na to Wojtasiuk: — Bez to on i jest omentra, że ma takości mocną głowę. I Ślimak widział jeometrę, a potem widział, jak po jego odjeździe Niemcy, zdjąwszy płachty z kilku wozów, zaprzęgli do nich konie i rozjechali się na trzy strony świata. "Może wyjeżdżają?..." — pomyślał. Ale wyjechali ledwie na parę godzin, po upływie których powróciły z wolna wozy ciężko ładowne i zaczęły wyrzucać swoją zawartość. Jeden na jedną kupę belki, drugi na drugą kupę deski, trzeci na trzecią opokę. I tak przez dwa dni zwozili drzewo, kamień, cegłę i wapno składając je stosami, na wzgórzu niedaleko taboru, o kilkaset kroków od chudoby Ślimaka. Współcześnie trzej Hamerowie obchodzili wzgórze wytykając dokoła niego plac kwadratowy, mający ze dwie morgi przestrzeni, Po tych przygotowaniach jednego dnia zrobił się ruch w taborze. Od strony lasu nadciągnęło kilkunastu cieśli w granatowych spodniach i kurtkach, z piłami, świdrami i toporami. Współcześnie naprzeciw nich wyszło z taboru kilkunastu kolonistów z kielniami i szaflikami, a w pewnej odległości za tymi wlokła się zbita gromada kobiet, dzieci i reszta kolonistów mężczyzn, wszyscy w strojach odświętnych. Trzy te partie zebrały się przy wzgórzu, gdzie stał wóz z beczką piwa, a drugi z wędlinami i pieczywem. Stary Hamer odziany był w manszestrową wypłowiałą kurtkę, jego syn Fryc w czarny surdut, a drugi. Wilhelm, w pąsową kamizelkę w czerwone kwiaty. Wszyscy byli bardzo zajęci. Ojciec witał gości biegając od cieślów do mularzy, a od mularzy do kobiet; Fryc zgromadzał na jedno miejsce grube koły z drzewa, Wilhelm odszpuntował beczkę z piwem. W siedzibie Ślimaka przygotowania te dostrzegł Owczarz i zaraz dał znać do chaty. Wybiegli więc całą rodziną na wzgórze: Ślimak z żoną, Magda ze Staśkiem i Jędrkiem przodem. Stanęli na zboczu, z drugiej strony rzeki, naprzeciw taboru, ciekawie patrząc, co z tego będzie. — Jużci, że dom stawiają — rzekł Ślimak — bo po cóż by zbiegło się tyle rzemieślniczego narodu? W tejże samej chwili stary Hamer skończywszy witać gości wziął w rękę kołek i za pomocą drewnianego młota wbił go w ziemię. — Hoch!... Hura!... — zakrzyknęli cieśle i mularze. Hamer ukłonił się, wziął w rękę drugi kołek i począł go nieść w prostym kierunku ku północy. Za nim podążył Fryc z młotem, a za nim tłum starszych kolonistów, kobiet i dzieci, prowadzonych przez owego bakałarza, co to go córka z psem na wózku ciągnęła. Nagle bakałarz podniósł czapkę do góry, mężczyźni odkryli głowy i gromada idących zaintonowała hymn uroczysty: Warownym grodem jest nasz Bóg, On pomoc niesie dla swych sług, Gdy klęska nas dosięga. Stary świata wróg Krętych szuka dróg, Moc i złości rój On na nas wiedzie w bój. Na ziemi kto mu rówien? Na pierwszy dźwięk pieśni Ślimak zdjął kapelusz, Ślimakowa przeżegnała się, a pokorny Owczarz ukląkł na zboczu. Stasiek, drżący z zachwytu, szeroko otworzył oczy i usta, a Jędrek zbiegł z góry, przebrodził rzekę i cwałem popędził do taboru. Przeszedłszy parę kroków ku północy stary Hamer wbił w ziemię drugi kołek i skręcił na zachód. Za nim, w tym samym co pierwej porządku, posuwała się gromada śpiewając dalej: My grzechu nie zdołamy zmóc, Gdy złe pokonać trzeba; Lecz walczy za nas chrobry wódz, Co Bóg go zesłał z nieba. Kto on? — pytasz się, Jezus Chrystus się zwie, Pan Bóg Zebaot; On złego strzaska grot, Innego nie ma Boga. Chłopi zdumieni przysłuchiwali się tej melodii, nie znanej im a tak uroczystej. Po tęsknych i melancholijnych śpiewach w ich kościele, wydawała się ona pieśnią jakiejś triumfującej potęgi. Nie myśleli, ażeby na tych niwach, gdzie dotychczas rozlegał się wielki jęk: Przed oczy Twoje, Panie, winy nasze składamy... gromada obcych przybyszów mogła podniesionym głosem zawołać: Lecz walczy za nas chrobry wódz, Co Bóg go zesłał z nieba... Głęboką zadumę Ślimaka przerwał nagle krzyk Staśka: — Śpiewają, matulu!... śpiewają!... — mówił ochrypłym głosem chłopiec trzęsąc się i płacząc. Wtem pobladł, usta mu pośmiały i upadł na ziemię. Przestraszeni rodzice podjęli go i ostrożnie ponieśli do chaty, skraplając wodą i uspokajając perswazją. Wiedzieli, że dziecko jest czułe na muzykę, że w kościele płacze i śmieje się podczas każdej procesji. Ale w takim stanie nie widzieli go nigdy. Dopiero w domu, gdy ustał śpiew pod taborem, Stasiek uspokoił się i zasnął. Jędrek przebywając rzekę skąpał się w wodzie do pasa, przemoczył kapelusz i rękawy od koszuli, unurzał się w nadbrzeżnym piasku, lecz choć było mu zimno i mokro, nie zwracał na to uwagi, zajęty nowym widowiskiem. "Po co oni tak chodzą wkoło pagórka i śpiewają? — myślał. -Pewnie chcą odegnać złe, żeby im do chałupy nie lazło. A że, zwyczajnie, jak Szwaby, nie mają ziela ani kredy święconej, zatem na rogach pola wbijają se koły dębowe. No, jużci dębowy kół lepszy na diabła aniżeli kreda, to darmo... A może tak zaczarują miejsce — dodał po chwili — że im chałupa sama bez noc wyrośnie?..." Wnet jednak odepchnął tę myśl jako niedorzeczną. Miał przecie lat piętnaście i wiedział, że chałupy nie można wyśpiewać, tylko ją trzeba zbudować. Uderzyła go też pewna różnica w zachowaniu się Niemców. Śpiewało i chodziło wzdłuż pola, potykając się na nierównym gruncie, kilku starych, kobiety i dzieci. Młodzi zaś cieśle i mularze stali dwiema gromadami na wzgórzu śmiejąc się głośno, popychając się i paląc fajki. Raz nawet z ich winy zatrzymała się procesja. Gdy bowiem Wilhelm Hamer, majstrujący przy beczce piwa, podniósł do góry szklankę, młodzi wykrzyknęli: "hoch!" i "hura!". Stary Hamer aż się obejrzał, a chorowity bakałarz pogroził im ręką. Z wolna procesja zbliżyła się do Jędrka o tyle, że już odróżniał piskliwe głosy dzieci, skrzeczące starych kobiet i nosowy bas Hamera. I otóż na tym niesfornym tle zauważył jeden dziwny głos kobiecy, czysty, dźwięczny i niewymownie rzewny. Serce w nim drgnęło. W jego imaginacji dźwięki przybrały postać obrazów i zdawało mu się, że nad kępą młodej trawy i zeschłych badylów widzi jedno piękne drzewo — płaczącą wierzbę. Wpatrzył się lepiej w gromadę i poznał, że to śpiewa córka bakałarza, którą zobaczył pierwszy raz, gdy w wózku ciągnęła ojca. Wtedy więcej zajął go duży pies aniżeli ona. Dziś przecie głos jej tak opanował duszę chłopca, że powoli zapomniał o wszystkim. Zniknęły mu z oczu pola, Niemcy, stosy belek i kamieni: został tylko ów głos wypełniający całą przestrzeń. Coś drżało mu w piersiach, chciał także śpiewać i zaczął półgłosem: Wesoły nam dzień zawitał, Jezus Chrystus zmartwychpowstał... Ta melodia najlepiej godziła się z pieśnią Niemców. Jak długo to trwało, nie pamiętał. Obudziły go z rozmarzenia nowe okrzyki: "hoch!" i "hura!", tłumu zebranego przy wozie z beczką, gdzie Wilhelm Hamer już rozdawał gościom szklanice piwa. Jędrek zobaczył w gromadzie brązową sukienkę córki bakałarza i machinalnie pobiegł bliżej. Tu go od razu wytrzeźwili. Jakiś młody Niemiec spostrzegł go i pokazał innym, drugi zerwał mu z głowy kapelusz, trzeci pchnął go w środek ciżby i przez chwilę z ogromnym śmiechem podawano go sobie z ręki do ręki. Chłopiec, przemokły, unurzany w piasku, bosy, w zgrzebnej koszuli, wyglądał jak straszydło. Na razie stracił przytomność i taczal się między Niemcami niby zabłocona piłka. Wtem spotkał szare oczy córki bakałarza i — ocknęła się w nim dzika energia. Kopnął bosą nogą jednego cieślę, szarpnął za kurtkę mularza, jak młody byczek uderzył głową w brzuch starego Hamera i gdy wkoło niego zrobiło się trochę miejsca, stanął z zaciśniętymi pięściami upatrując, gdzie by się rzucić dla utorowania sobie drogi. Powstał krzyk. Jedni hucznie śmieli się z chłopaka popijając piwo, ale ci, których potrącił, chcieli go zbić. Na szczęście stary Hamer, przypatrzywszy mu się lepiej, zapytał: — No, ale co ty wyrabiasz, mały?... — To czego mnie poniewierają?... — odparł Jędrek, któremu się już na płacz zbierało. Niemcy coś zaszwargotali, ale Hamer wziął chłopca za rękę i odprowadził na bok. Teraz spostrzegł go bakałarz i zawołał: — Toś ty z tamtej chałupy, co za wodą? — Jużci. — Cóż tu robisz? — nabożeństwo, ale te hycle wzięły mnie tarmosić... Nagle umilkł i zaczerwienił się. Przyleciałem popatrzyć się na wasze, widząc utkwione w siebie szare oczy córki bakałarza. Trzymała w ręku zaczętą szklankę piwa i zbliżywszy się podała ją chłopcu. — Przemokłeś — rzekła — napij się. — Nie chcę!... — odparł Jędrek i znowu się zawstydził. Zdawało mu się, że tak pięknej pani nie można odpowiadać szorstkim tonem. — Gdzieś ty tak przemókł? — spytała go ciekawie. — W rzyce — odparł cicho. — Leciałem do was przez wodę. — Więc napij się — nalegała podając mu szklankę z piwem. — Kiej upiję się... — odparł chłopak. Wreszcie wypił, spojrzał na jej śniadą twarz i znowu tak się zaczerwienił, że dziewczynie smutny uśmiech przemknął na ustach. W tej chwili odezwały się skrzypce i basetla. Do córki bakałarza zbliżył się w ciężkich podskokach Wilhelm Hamer i wziął ją do tańca. Odchodząc, jeszcze raz obrzuciła Jędrka tęsknymi oczyma. Chłopcu zrobiło się coś dziwnego. Straszny gniew i żal pochwycił go za gardło i uderzył mu do głowy. Chciał rzucić się na Wilhelma Hamera i poszarpać na nim jego kwiecistą kamizelkę, to znowu myślał, że rozpłacze się na cały głos. Nagle odwrócił się, ażeby odejść. — Idziesz? — zapytał go bakałarz. — Jużci. — Pokłoń się ode mnie ojcu. — A ode mnie przypomnij, że ja na święty Jan odbiorę łąkę -wtrącił stary Hamer. — Albo to wasza łąka? — odparł Jędrek. — Przecie tatuś wzięli ją od dziedzica w arendę... — Oho, dziedzic!... — zaśmiał się Hamer. — My tu dziedzice, a łąka moja. Jędrek odszedł. Zbliżając się do drogi zobaczył chłopa, który ukryty za krzakiem, przypatrywał się zabawie Niemców. Był to Grzyb. — Pochwalony! — rzekł Jędrek. — A kto u ciebie pochwalony? — pytał stary gniewnym głosem. — Musi, że nie Bóg, ino diabeł, kiej bratacie się z Niemcami. — Bo kto się z nimi brata? — odparł zdziwiony Jędrek. Chłopu iskrzyły się oczy i drżała sucha skóra na twarzy. — Nie wy się bratacie? — mówił wytrząsając pięścią. — Może nie widziałem cię, kiedyś leciał do nich jak pies przez wodę, żeby ci dały szklankę piwa? A możem nie widział, jak twój ojciec i matka modlili się na górze za jedno ze Szwabami? Do diabła się modlili... Już was Bóg skarał, bo coś padło na Staśka. Ale poczekaj! nie na tym koniec... Zaprzańce! psie wiary!... Odwrócił się i poszedł do wsi przeklinając rodzinę Ślimaków. Jędrek zawlókł się do domu, zdziwiony i smutny. W chacie zastał chorego Staśka i bo jaźń schwyciła go za serce. Zaraz też opowiedział ojcu o spotkaniu z Grzybem. — Tyle on głupi, co stary — odparł Ślimak. — Cóż to, ma człowiek stać w czapce jak bydle, kiej modlą się, choć i Szwaby? — Zawdy na Staśka padło ich nabożeństwo — wtrącił Jędrek. Ślimak sposępniał. — Co ta miało paść? — odparł po chwili. — Stasiek już jest taki odmieniec, że niech baba w polu zaśpiewa, to go zara trzęsie. Na tym skończył. Jędrek pokręcił się po chałupie, lecz że było mu ciasno; więc wymknął się między jary. Chodził tam i sam bez celu i drogi. Czasem wdrapywał się na wzgórza, skąd było widać Niemców; jak całą gromadą kopali fundamenta, to znowu zapadał w wąwozy albo przedzierał się przez cierniste krzaki. Ale gdziekolwiek był, wszędzie razem z nim szedł cień córki bakałarza, jej śniada twarz, szare oczy i ruchy pełne wdzięku. Chwilami dolatywał go niby z głębi jej śpiew ponętny i rzewny albo stary, schrypnięty głos Grzyba miotającego przekleństwa. — Może ona uroki rzuciła? — szeptał zatrwożony i — znowu myślał o niej. Placówka: Rozdział siódmy